


Fascination

by mysterixn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: IT'S GAY, M/M, and hanzo has a thing for mccree's mouth, they play strip uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo has a really big thing for everything about McCree's mouth. McCree doesn't know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

The dim light of the bar they sat in barely illuminated McCree’s face, but Hanzo could see it clearly. Perhaps  _ too _ clearly, because his gaze was perpetually drawn to McCree’s cigar, and the way his teeth clenched it when he was losing, and the way his mouth looked around it. Hanzo stared at the slightly chapped red of his lips, unconsciously licking his own and drawing McCree’s attention.

“Y’alright there, partner? Ya don’t seem particularly focused on the game. Yer losin’ pretty bad there,” McCree pointed out. Hanzo flushed, just the tiniest bit, not visible to McCree in the poor light. Hanzo took a second to respond, because when McCree talked, his mouth shaped around his cigar, twisting it in new ways that Hanzo would be content to stare at forever.

“Yes. I am fine.” Hanzo swallowed as McCree peered at him, clearly not convinced, but relented anyway.

“A’right then. Yer turn.”

They were playing strip uno (Hanzo had  _ said  _ that he knew the rules to poker, but McCree had insisted that strip uno was more entertaining) and it was true that Hanzo was losing. Hanzo was currently down to his pants, having lost his yukata and obi as well as his hair ribbon, while McCree had simply lost his boots, and he had a hell of a lot more clothes to lose. He just couldn’t bring himself to focus too much on this stupid game when McCree’s mouth was  _ right there _ and it was  _ wonderful _ . He did note, however, that McCree was staring quite intently at his chest, and crossed his arms to see McCree swallow and adjust his cigar in his mouth.

Hanzo made his move and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed once more for McCree’s benefit -- and also his own, because he noticed that McCree had a habit of fidgeting with his cigar whilst vaguely aroused, which meant more of McCree's mouth movements to stare at.

This oral fixation had started about 3 weeks ago, the first time that McCree had kissed him. He had pressed his lips to Hanzo's with utter gentleness to begin with, sliding his metal hand to cup his face while his other slid into Hanzo's hair. Hanzo had draped his arms around McCree's neck, then opened his mouth the slightest bit, a silent sign to deepen the kiss. He knew both of them wanted this, had been waiting for this until just the right moment. When McCree did deepen it, Hanzo probably would've fallen over if not for McCree's sudden hand on his waist, because  _ damn  _ that man kissed well. It was a lip-tingling, heat-infusing kiss, full of tongue and promise and it swept Hanzo up, causing the rest of the world to melt away and leave them, just the two of them. He could feel that McCree's metal hand had slid lower down his waist, nearly palming his ass, and the hand tangled in Hanzo's hair pulled ever so slightly as McCree's tongue slid against Hanzo's, leaving them both breathless, but Hanzo even more so. He hadn't been prepared for the skill that McCree would use, so careful and gentle, yet so potent, able to leave him weak-kneed and panting. He kissed with reverence, and fervor, and as if this was the only moment they had together for years. Hanzo had chased after McCree's mouth as he pulled away, emitting a small whine not befitting him at all at the loss of the heat. McCree had simply chuckled, pressed a small kiss to Hanzo's cheek, and left him there, with nothing but a “meet me later?” and a vivid memory of the kiss. 

Hanzo had indeed met him later, and learned that McCree's mouth was very skillful in…  _ other _ areas as well. It made Hanzo wonder how much practice McCree had had, and how many partners he'd needed to get so adept, which sent a shock of jealousy down his spine. He considered himself and McCree more than just fuckbuddies, and had told McCree as much afterward, much to his obvious delight.

And so, they had ended up here, two boyfriends playing strip uno and blatantly staring at different parts of each other. Hanzo had very easily learned that McCree had a fascination with his pectoral muscles, which he thought strange, but seeing how McCree reacted was worth anything.

And Hanzo… he hadn't yet told McCree about his obsession with his lips, simply because there were too many potential risks. What if McCree laughed at him, what if he was fine with it but turned down any possible activities… even as his boyfriend, Hanzo still had his misgivings, a fact that McCree was more than willing to help him with.

So Hanzo considered how to tell McCree that he really liked his mouth on Hanzo, in one way or another. He missed McCree's move because of it, and simply went to play his own card, causing a response from McCree.

“Um, partner, ya gotta draw 2 cards,” McCree said, a bit worried, and Hanzo looked down and saw that he was right. McCree reached across the table, took Hanzo's cards and set them down, then placed his hands in Hanzo's. “Are you sure everything’s ok, darlin’? You know you can tell me whatever it is.” Hanzo's heart leaped. McCree's usually-pronounced Southern accent was fading, meaning McCree was genuinely worried, and that was the opposite of what Hanzo wanted.

“I… I just don't know quite… how to say this.”

“Oh? Hanzo Shimada, not knowin’ how to put somethin’?” The joke came out flat, and McCree cleared his throat. At least McCree’s accent was coming back, which was a relief to Hanzo (he hated being worried about, having not been used to it for a long time) yet McCree’s grip on his hands didn't change. “It don't matter. You can tell me anythin’.”

Hanzo was silent for a minute. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but McCree… he felt like a person he could trust. After spending so much time with him, after having McCree treat him with care and love and attention, he did feel like Jesse was a trustable man. So he steeled himself and spoke. “Fine. I seem to have developed somewhat of a… fascination with your mouth.” McCree’s eyes lit up in silent laughter, but Hanzo continued. “Ever since you first kissed me, and showed me…  _ other  _ uses for a mouth, I cannot stop thinking about your mouth, or what you--” Hanzo blushed at this -- “did with it. And so I get distracted.”

By this point, McCree was holding in fits of laughter, and once it was apparent that Hanzo was done talking, McCree started laughing, loud, raucous bursts of noise that Hanzo raised an eyebrow at. When McCree finished, Hanzo was very embarrassed, and unsure of how to react.

“Sorry, darlin’, I just… Gosh, you are just  _ too _ precious. I wonder how I fell in love with someone like you.” McCree’s voice had melted into a soft, caring tone, and when Hanzo startled, McCree stood up. His hands were still grasping Hanzo’s (they had been the whole time), and he pulled Hanzo to his feet, so that they were toe to toe and Hanzo had to look up into McCree’s eyes. He couldn’t help his gaze drifting down, though, to McCree’s smiling mouth, crooked on one side and compensating for the cigar perpetually there. McCree caught the glance and turned his smile into a smirk, and he lifted one hand, his human hand, to give Hanzo a chuck under the chin, causing him to look back up.

“I am more than happy with you starin’ at my mouth all the time, sweetheart. I can only  _ imagine _ what you’re thinking when you do.” McCree sent him a wink with that, and Hanzo blushed again, then wondered,  _ How did I fall in love with a man who makes me blush so easily? _ He voiced the thought hesitantly. McCree laughed, a sweet, short sound that Hanzo wanted to preserve forever. “It’s just fate I guess, darlin’. I fell for a man who makes me laugh, and you fell for one that makes you blush. We’re a team.”

Hanzo had to smile at this. “Yes, I suppose we are.”

McCree let the moment hold for a second longer, then let his easy smile fall into a smirk once again. “Now,” he said, placing a hand on Hanzo’s neck and one on his waist, drawing him close, “you better let me show you what else my mouth can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i was originally going to have them play poker, but i know absolutely nothing about poker, and my friend suggested strip uno, so here we are
> 
> ALSO about mccree losing his accent while worried: i feel like since he's concentrating so much on one person, he focuses a lot on how his words come out, so that they can tell he's focusing on them. but that's just me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
